Looking For Work?
What Types of Jobs We Offer I will go through a list of each individual job, roughly in order of importance to the wiki. Admin Admins are the primary people who make sure the community grows and adds needed pages, edits and everything in between. They will also be entrusted with the task to ban known users that vandalise the Wiki, though they may host certain events for the wiki to participate in. However, there will only be offers for this position if the placement is NEEDED. ' You must have; *Extensive knowledge about the entire game. **That being about most aspects of the game, the characters, locations, factions etc. *Is trusted by most members of both the community and the staff. *Thoughtful edits using sophisticated and appropriate grammar and spelling where needed. *Consistent and active enough to hold the position. *Finally, a friendly user to everyone on the wiki. Community Manager Community Managers mainly focus on the wiki more so than the game, encouraging people to edit the website and make it a more enjoyable experience throughout. You will be tasked to; *Provide insightful explanation to newcomers and the general community about the wiki. *To be a friendly user to everyone on the wiki. *Welcome new editors to the wiki. *Provide sufficient advice on what to do on the wiki and what needs to be edited or created. Writers Writers provide the main information on most articles about the game Equilibrium, and will have most of the knowledge required to clearly show each and everything they are trying to explain in the wiki. You will need to have as a writer in general; *Have extensive knowledge on '''ONE OR MORE '''topics about Equilibrium, whether characters, locations or factions. *Be able to address any problems that users may have about a certain element of the game, and guide them correctly about bad edits they may have made. However, this section can be split into sub groups for those more suited to one specific writing area. 'Autobiographers Autobiographers are key for editing the characters section of the wiki, for both important and miscellaneous characters. They will be required to know about the character's motives, ambitions and personality. Autobiographers may need to; *Possess extensive knowledge about the characters section and make good edits that positively affect the wiki. *To make judgement effectively for edits that people may add, and delete or add to those that contribute to the wiki. *Be informed on the character's status' as the game progresses, or debate the status of said characters. In short, know when the character is DEFINITELY Dead/Inactive/Unknown. *To place infoboxes containing info about what they can do to develop a character page. *Must have the 500 Edit badge for the characters section. 'Story Writers' Story Writers are primarily needed in the story section rather obviously, and must have a large amount of knowledge of the story as a whole. Though they only need to explain the events of the story, not an in depth view of a certain character's story, that is for autobiographers. Story Writers may need to; *Possess extensive knowledge about the story section and make good edits that positively affect the wiki. *To make judgement effectively for edits that people may add, and delete or add to those that contribute to the wiki. *To place spoiler warnings across the wiki for all sections where relevant. *To place infoboxes containing info about what they can do to develop a story page. *Must have the 500 edits badge for the story section 'Tour Guides' Tour Guides specialise in the locations area of the wiki, adding to the multiple seen and unseen locations in the lands of Equilibrius. They must effectively explain the history of the locations and the present view the game has them set in at present day. Tour Guides may need to; *Possess extensive knowledge about the locations section and make good edits that positively affect the wiki. *To make judgement effectively for edits that people may add, and delete or add to those that contribute to the wiki. *To link the locations to the story in the game and how the location is relevant in the game effectively. *To provide incent on the geographical area where the location is on the general map of Equilibrius. *Must have the 500 edits badge for the locations section. 'Miscellaneous Editors' This job is important despite its title, as the user must provide trivia for the wiki, add to the index and the factions section and to provide a satisfactory level of knowledge about the little details of the game itself. Miscellaneous Editors may need to; *Possess extensive knowledge about the factions and index sections and make good edits that positively affect the wiki, primarily the trivia. *To make judgement effectively for edits that people may add, and delete or add to those that contribute to the wiki. *To consider whether some things users post in the trivia section is truly relevant to the game. *Must have the 250 edits badge for any section PLUS the 500 edits badge. Janitors Janitors provide a cleanup for any grammatical mistakes, vandalism or any other things that make the wiki look bad and/or scruffy looking and out of place. In general, these editors can make the wiki a safer place by banning vandalisers from the wiki. Janitors may need to; *Have the 500 Edits badge. *Contributed with a relevant, good edits. Photographers and Filmers These two jobs are for taking screenshots of anything in the game and placing them in the wiki. Or for filmers, having any videos placed in the wiki. These two jobs may need; *The 500 edits for adding 500 photos/videos.